Re: Ninja
by Kaiguyzero
Summary: He was selected by the Shinigami for a mission. Taken from his world after a tragic accident that took his life, he will take the world of Ninja by storm. OC!centric, Eventual OP!OC
1. Prologue of Death

This is going to be a op!oc fanfic where the protag is reincarnated from our world to the world of Naruto. I have the team he's going to be on already chosen. Also switching some characters around due to me finding some of them annoying.

OC's team(team 7): Kazuhiko Mitarashi(OC), Mirai Sarutobi, Hanabi Hyuuga under Minato Namikaze

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do not make money off of this FANFIC, I only own my own original characters and storyline.

* * *

He had died, the young adult died in a auto accident. He thought about going into a gas station before heading home from work in order to get something to snack on, but decided against it due to the young man being sick and tired from work.

This would be the last mistake the young man would make in his current life. As he was sitting at the light waiting to turn right, he heard a screeching sound as a driver started to lose control over their semi. It flipped onto it's side and started to roll, bashing into cars and sending them flying in all directions. One of these cars, a larger pick up truck, spun out of control towards the young man's car. He did not react in time, the truck slammed into his car trapping him in it between the pick up, a light post, and his seatbelt not unbuckling.

Try as he might he could not get out of the accident, the semi continued to roll. Unfortunately, the young man was smoking at the time and it dropped onto the ground straight into a puddle of leaking gasoline from both his car and the pick up trapping him. He knew no more a instant later.

* * *

The young man awoke to a ebony abyss, he shouted out and could hear nothing, not even his own voice could be heard. There was something peculiar about the darkness that surrounded him. A calming effect that was keeping him from freaking out from having died rather violently.

He floated there without knowing what awaited him, nor how much time has passed since he had died. Even if a concept such as time even existed in the void to begin with.

Suddenly without reason a light appeared in front of him. Reaching towards it, the young man was pulled towards it at breakneck speeds. He had long past gotten over his own death, the calmness of the void, and the effect it had on him helped immensely.

As he entered the orb of light that had appeared suddenly, he found himself in a chair as several beings surrounded him giant in size.

Looking around at the beings, he could see themes emerging from them. He could see one wearing a toga with a lightning bolt pattern on his chair. Another one was nearly identical, but was wearing roman armor. There was one that was as bright as the sun wearing a elegant kimono. Yet there was another one was a old man with a eye-patch wearing a cloak and had a spear impaled into the ground next to him.

There were too many to describe, and to know. The young man was surrounded by a council of gods, the major gods from his world and a strange one that looked like a Oni, wearing a pure white kimono, with a knife in it's mouth. The young man could only gulp in silent fear. Why and how was he supposed to know why he was there. Not knowing their plans, the young man kept silent.

"Shinigami, you have what you have requested. However, we will let this dead mortal a say in what he may become in his next life." The old man with the eye-patch said. 'Shinigami? Maybe gods?' the young man thought while starting to get worried and a little scared.

"That is acceptable," the Shinigami rasped out around the knife in it's mouth. "Boy, you are being summoned to my dimension in order to help me. The mortals have violated the laws of life and death. Two in particular need to be exterminated, a certain snake and his apprentice." He continued to rasp out.

"You may know of my dimension. I am the God of Death within the what do you call it? Animu, Aniye? I am the God of Death of the Elemental Nations. You should at the very least understand that much." The god rasped out while a little confused on what anime is called. The young man almost snickered in amusement about the so-called all knowing gods not knowing a simple word.

"We are going to allow you to choose who you will be reborn as, clan, elemental affinities, anything you would like," this was from the person that glowed as brightly as the sun. It was a feminine voice.

Nodding slowly, the young man thought about the situation. He was no longer freaking out. There was no need, he was not going to be punished. He thought about becoming a Uchiha first, but discarded the idea. Depending on the era they were throwing him into, if he were a defenseless child, he would not live that long. His mission was to kill Orochimaru, and Kabuto, maybe Hidan and Kakuzu if the Shinigami wanted him to do so.

The young man was going to be needing a lot of firepower. 'Maybe a Senju Uzumaki hybrid?' he thought.

"Could I become a Senju Uzumaki hybrid?" he asked almost timidly. The gods appeared to think about it before the old man, that the young man identified as Odin suggested an idea of the Shinigami.

"We could use the mortal known as Orochimaru for this. The Senju and the Uzumaki are extinct at this point in time. Orochimaru, has access to cloning technology. Maybe, we could manipulate him in creating a composite clone of Senju and Uzumaki…" He suggested to the others, who were muttering among themselves and nodding. The idea had merit and would be the ultimate punishment for such a vile man. Use 'his own creation' against him.

"That bares merit, and does appeal to me. However, I will be adding to your job. You will kill Hidan and Kakuzu, and try to stop the Fourth War. Hidan carries a Jashinic totem on him. The ritual his cult used to turn him immortal bound his soul to this," the oni-like god rasped out to the young man.

"I will manipulate the snake into combining the DNA of Tobirama and Kushina into a viable specimen. This will be implanted into the one known as Anko Mitarashi. No one will know of this aside from Orochimaru, Hiruzen, the medic doing Anko's examination, and Anko herself. You will bare resemblance to Tobirama, Kushina, and Anko." He rasped out in almost a kind fashion, despite being very creepy.

"Now as for your abilities." He rasped while making the statement into a question. The young man thought about this, and decided on something.

"I would like affinities towards Water, and Wind on par with Tobirama." The young man said with finality. He didn't want a bloodline despite this could develop into a Ice Elemental affinity, especially since the affinities would be on par with Tobirama's with water.

"Those are acceptable, I will allow you to have the Ice element as well. I will allow you to have Tobirama's ability to create Jutsu, with Kushina's reserves." The shinigami rasped with finality. "Are these acceptable, Gods of this Mortal's world, and Mortal?"

Nodding, the young man found these more than acceptable. "Mortal, my dimension is different then the one that you know from that Animu. As soon as you are inserted into my world, history will change irrevocably. Do not expect various events to happen exactly like you know of them. Your soul will be inserted into the timeline at the age of 8, a month before you are set to enter the academy. Do you understand and find this acceptable?" He rasped out while he monologued.

Nodding once more, the young man found this more than acceptable, and understood completely. There was no telling how much things could change since they were indeed altering key points in history.

Seeing the acceptance of the mortal, the gods of his world agreed to the terms including the increased requirements of the Shinigami.

The Shinigami took the blade out of his mouth before stabbing it into the young man. Panicked, the young man struggled before being absorbed into the blade. A creepy cackle escaped his throat, before bowing to the gods. He had told them, once everything was agreed upon he would do this in order to insert the young man into the cycle of life and death of his own world. His blade was the Ichitama blade, it helped the death god to manipulate souls and was his tool of reincarnation within the world.

Fading from view of the gods within the room, the Shinigami went back to his own world to start laying down the groundwork for the young man's emergence into the world.


	2. Waking up in another World!

First things first, thank you everyone for reading this story. This has been ruminating in my head for months, I have a few things planned out for this. But I do know how I would like this to end.

Any relevant information or history will be brought up as flashbacks, or Iruka's lectures.

Jom Ghost: He's going to be Konoha Affiliate for one, Orochimaru left Anko more of a farewell present than just the Curse Mark. He will not have any interaction with Orochimaru or any Sannin until the Chuunin Exams within this story. Two, Minato will not push his students to be as strong as they could be until he feels like they're mature enough to handle the Chuunin Exams. Three, I am aiming to pace out this story for at least 10 years. It would not be entertaining to me or anyone else if I were to have him do a lol-dead for ALL of his enemies. Yes, he'll be stronger than a lot in his age group but HE WILL NOT be able to take on a Sannin or even a Jounin at the age of 10 in which case will be the FIRST opportunity to take the Chuunin Exams. He will struggle with a lot of his foes until he's physically able to take them on. Thirdly, he will not be able to create jutsu until he understands the actual mechanics behind jutsu. Which is why I say eventual OP.

He is a regular guy from our world, who's not going to wake up one day and say "Let's go fight Orochimaru for fun!"

That said: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Second Verse Same as the First!

* * *

As the young man slowly opened his eyes, he saw a ceiling of white and smelled the scent of antiseptic. 'Why am I in a hospital,' he thought while sitting up wondering where he was. He felt small, he felt a pulsating energy within him. Looking around the hospital room, he did not see any of the machines one would expect in a hospital room. There was no heart monitor, or any of the gizmos that one would expect for a hospital.

All he saw was an IV, and a couch. Looking out the window while slowly getting out of the bed.

"Why can't my feet touch the floor?" he muttered before he saw his feet and arms were too small. 'AM I A CHILD?!' He thought before getting out of bed. Dragging the IV along, on unsteady legs, the now child walked slowly towards the restroom of the room. Looking at the mirror within the room, he saw that he was indeed a child.

He had silver hair with red and purple highlights, and weird purple markings on his face reminiscent of Tobirama. Looking closer at his face he saw similarities between three different people. 'So that wasn't just a dream,' he thought while remembering the interaction he had with the gods of his world and the Shinigami.

Slowly, exiting the restroom he started to remember things that he shouldn't. He remembered skinning a knee and Anko of all people kissing it better. He remembered Anko starting to train him to enter the academy and discovering that he learned at an accelerated rate. He remembered the training that landed him in the hospital. She tried to teach him how to tree walk due to him learning the Leaf Sticking exercise in a single afternoon, and wanted to see how good his chakra control actually was. He remembered getting 10 feet off the ground before falling. And that was all, nothing else.

He pushed out of the room, determined to find a nurse or doctor in order to get out of the hospital. The child didn't even know how long he's been in the hospital and wanted to see what was going on with him and Anko. 'Wait… Kazuhiko is my new name…. Kazuhiko Mitarashi… No, Kazuhiko Senju. But, I should probably use Mitarashi until someone tells me the circumstances behind my birth,' he thought actually liking his new given name.

As Kazuhiko walked out of the room, a nurse entered and accidentally knocked him down. Without a word, she helped him back into the bed. "Please stay here. I'm going to get a doctor, and contact your mom," she said with a smile before leaving the room.

Grumpy he sat there with his IV emptying. A doctor entered the room and started to perform diagnosis jutsu on him. Nodding slowly, the doctor stayed in the room until Anko entered the room in a panic.

All of a sudden, she hugged Kazuhiko tightly while shouting apologies to the child. "It's ok, Mom. There is no need to panic," he said with a small smile while hugging her. She was quite different than canon, he observed. She didn't wear her signature trench coat with a mesh shirt for one.

"Miss Mitarashi, please don't teach him something so advanced again. I don't want him back here in a coma for a week. Please wait until he's old enough to handle such a technique," the doctor admonished. She froze with a twitch. It seemed like she was already scolded by someone else. The young woman nodded before asking, "when can I take him home?"

'She was way more subdued then in canon,' he thought before remembering that the Shinigami did say that things would be vastly different then in the universe that he knew.

"You are free to take him home. I've already signed his discharge papers, and remember let him be a child. There is no rush to make him a jounin at the age of eight,' he said with a chuckle before leaving.

Anko smiled while nodding. She helped Kazuhiko into a set of clothes that strangely resembled Tobirama's casual wear. When the child was done getting dressed, he wore a kimono shirt that was blue-violet in color, a mesh shirt, with a pair of black shorts.

Holding his hand, Anko led him out of the hospital. "What would you like to have for lunch, Kazu-kun?" She asked him while heading towards their home in the North-Eastern part of Konoha.

"Can we have Ramen?" Kazuhiko asked hopeful that she'd take them to Ichiraku's and they'd run into Naruto. Though mostly he just wanted to try the so called food of the gods, that is Ichiraku's.

"Sure, we're going to go past the best Ramen stand in the village," she said while they continued to walk. They walked in silence, Kazuhiko was just basking in the joy that was being a child and walking with his mother once more.

They soon got to Ichiraku's, and entered the stand. Looking around, Kazuhiko was a bit disappointed that he didn't see his half-brother, but was excited to try one of the things that he had wanted to try for years since he started to watch the Naruto anime when he was a kid.

Climbing into a seat, they were greeted by Ayame and Teuchi. Anko ordered a beef ramen with extra vegetables, Kazuhiko ordered a Tonkotsu ramen with extra vegetables.

As they settled into eat, Anko talked with Teuchi a bit while Ayame started to get to know Kazuhiko.

"Are you excited about entrance exams next week, Kazu-kun?" Ayame asked, having heard the pet name from Anko.

Nodding, while Kazuhiko slurped the noodles. He was really excited since he had a week until the entrance exams and he'd be able to train for them.

While eating, he started to go over everything Anko taught him, from kunai and shuriken throwing and accuracy, to even the replacement technique. 'She is very enthusiastic about having someone to teach. I might be able to skip to the last year if I do well enough in them,' he thought with hope.

He didn't know at what point in the timeline he currently was, but due to Anko looking a couple years younger than her first appearance at the Chuunin exams, he was hoping that this would be the final year for Naruto.

'Maybe if I get Rookie of the Year, I'll be on the same team as Naruto,' he thought before deciding not to because the mission luck for Team 7 was extremely bad. As he finished his bowl, he felt very full and content. This had to be one of the best things he had ever eaten.

Anko pulled out her wallet and paid for the meal while leaving a large tip. "Now, how about we go home and we can do some training. I have a surprise for you" Nodding, excitedly the boy wondered what she'd teach him.

As they neared their home, he noticed it was a decently sized two story house with a rather large yard. There was an impressive tree in the backyard where he was learning tree walking, and he guessed that there might be a pond or pool where they'd train with water techniques and water walking. Maybe some sparring on top of the water.


	3. Exams and Rivals

I apologize for the delay for the last chapter. Work had gotten extremely hectic, and I had little or no energy in order to fine tune some of the writing. I needed to rewrite a couple paragraphs, and make sure there weren't any grammar or spelling errors. I apologize for this delay as well, I was in a really bad place for a long while due to my Grandmother dying.

And it appears I missed two in the prologue. Thank you Rude Guest, or should I say Helpful Guest?

Don't worry, NazgulBelserion he won't be a typical "LET'S USE THE POWER OF LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP TO SAVE EVERYONE!" MC. He will murder his enemies in cold blood aside from maybe saving 1 or 2 of them to become potential allies *cough*ZabuzaHaku*cough*. But those two I already have plans for. Everyone else is fair game.

Keep the reviews coming! They're what light the fires of my forge of inspiration and help me realize that I'm doing a good job and makes me want to write, to think of what could happen next.

I hope you all enjoy reading my take on a Naruto Isekai.

Disclaimer: Third Verse same as the First!

* * *

It had been one hell of a month since Kazuhiko had been reincarnated into this world. With three of those weeks being in a coma. For the most part Anko had been training him, Kazuhiko learned very quickly having had a lot of physical energy already due to his training with Anko. With him being reincarnated his memories and experiences had transferred over giving him a lot of spiritual energy as well balancing out his chakra and helping him with his chakra control.

Kazuhiko had been training secretly as well, having gotten a good grasp on the tree walking technique. Anko had been watching him of course, it being too early for him to get one over on her. Seeing his potential, she had taught him the Transformation, Replacement, and Clone jutsus. She didn't see any reason for the regular clone technique, however the academy required the academy three plus two C-ranked Ninjutsus for the ninjutsu part of the graduation exam. And having learned at least one of the fabled Academy jutsu was required to enter the final year of the academy.

At the moment, Kazuhiko and Anko were heading towards the academy in order to register him and see where he'd rank among the first year students. However they were both hoping for him to get into the advanced track, skipping through the first four years and be placed with the final year the way, Anko was testing Kazuhiko verbally on some topics that would come up in the exam.

"Alright, who was the first Hokage?" asked the doting mother. Kazuhiko made his face scrunch up as if he were thinking hard on it. He of course knew the answer but he didn't want to answer too soon. "It was Hashirama-sama?" He answered almost making it a question. "Are you asking me or telling me?" she replied while they walked. "Telling," the ninja hopeful answered. "She nodded, "that's correct!" she chirped in reply.

She had replied as they entered the academy's gates. At the desk was Hiruzen and Iruka. It seemed as though Hirusen was taking time off from his paperwork to welcome the incoming students properly. "Hello, Anko-chan, and this must be young Kazuhiko." He smiled with a grandfatherly smile while attempting to light his pipe. Iruka snatched the pipe away from him. "Please Lord Hokage, don't smoke in front of the students." He had a small tick above one of his eyebrows. Hiruzen laughed good naturedly, knowing that he was right.

"Welcome, Mitarashi-san and Kazuhiko-kun. The first exam will be in training field 1, out back," Iruka said with a grin on his face. Anko took Kazuhiko's left hand before gently started to lead him there. "Bye, Umino-san, Hokage-sama. Root for Kazuhiko-chan cause he's going to be first in class day 1." She proclaimed with a large grin.

She led him to the training field where targets were set up, with a taijutsu circle, and an area to test ninjutsu and genjutsu if any of the youngsters already knew ninjutsu or genjutsu. Anko gently pushed the young Mitarashi towards the other kids in front of three chuunin, before heading to the family area.

The male of the pair of chuunin stepped forward, "Hello everybody, you can call me Yajirobee-sensei. My fellow educator is Suzume-sensei. Welcome, everyone. Today will be focused on seeing where all of you are in ability, so we can put you in the right class. You're all already accepted into the academy, so just try your hardest everyone and have fun!" He introduced himself with a smile while letting them be put at ease with the tests.

Suzume walked forward as Yajirobee took a step back. "Your first test is a test of accuracy. Don't worry about hitting the target, do your best and have fun. You will have five practice shuriken and your name is called try your best to get the center of the target." She told all of them with a small smile while taking a clip board out of one of the sleeves of her kimono.

As each of the kids started to be called up, most of them were able to hit the target at least once for the civilian kids. The clan children and those who have at least one parent who's a ninja did a lot better.

"Alright, the next student will be Hanabi Hyuuga," Suzume said while readjusting her glasses. As the young Hyuuga walked forward, she picked up the first Kunai and threw it hitting the target dead center, and proceeded to continuously throw kunai and shuriken after kunai and shuriken. She was able to get 8 in the dead center with two being in the center ring. Hiashi nodded knowing he couldn't ask more of her then he already did. She had performed better than his elder daughter who had hit the center 6 times with the other four scattered randomly on the target.

"Good job, Hanabi-chan," Suzume said while recording the results. Using chakra strings, Suzume collected the practice tools before placing them for the next student.

"The next student will be Kazuhiko Mitarashi," She said before the young reincarnated man stepped forward. Seeing the target and knowing this was a little like throwing darts but with different weights and what not, he grabbed the first Kunai and like Hanabi started to throw the weapons one after the other preparing his shots a little bit while throwing. Having 9 in the dead center and one in the center ring, he jumped for joy before running back.

"That was a wonderful job, Kazuhiko-kun," Suzume praised before collecting the practice weapons once more. "The final student will be Mirai Sarutobi." The chuunin said while the last student came up, and threw the weapons without any preparation. Mirai had gotten every kunai and shuriken in the dead center. Everyone clapped politely at the display. It seemed as though Kazuhiko had competition when it came to these tests. He welcomed the challenge, and wondered briefly where Konohamaru was and why Mirai was there.

"The next exam will be a taijutsu test, don't worry about getting hurt. We're fully prepared to treat any injuries that happen," Suzume said with a small smile. "This next test will be a series of matches one on one between you and your future classmates. The matches will be random," She said while pulling out a box with each of their names on a strip of paper.

"Alright, I will pull out two pieces of paper from this box at a time," She said before pulling out two names. "Hanabi and Kazuhiko, please come forward," she announced before showing the papers to the students and parents so they can see she wasn't making the names up. Hiruzen had Hyuuga stationed around the training field hidden in trees to make sure no cheating was happening with their Byakugan.

The two students walked forward and stood in opposing corners. They performed the seal of confrontation to each other as taught by their parents, before getting into their respective forms. Kazuhiko, was crouched down with his body turned away from Hanabi, his elbows were bent with his hands flat and pointed towards her. He stared directly into her eyes. The adults were shocked since they had seen this starting form multiple times from Orochimaru before he had betrayed Konoha. They regained composure due to them knowing that Anko was once his student and was still loyal to Konoha.

Hanabi took the traditional starting form of the Hyuuga with one hand forward, her legs bent and one of her hands at her side flat and facing Kazuhiko.

Suzume stood in the center between the students before starting the match. Both students waited for the other to launch their initial assault. Both students waited for five minutes before Hanabi started by rushing Kazuhiko. Kazuhiko held his position and readied himself for the initial assault. Pushing forward with multiple palm thrusts, Hanabi launched a fierce assault on Kazuhiko.

Due to him being so low to the ground, he didn't need to guard his entire body from the assault, and focused on pushing the strikes away from him to keep himself safe from her assault. As Hanabi overextended with one of her palm thrusts, he pushed the hand to the side before striking at the shoulder like a viper with a finger thrust. The hit is successful, and forces Hanabi back and on the defensive. Kazuhiko started to advance, throwing thrusts with his extended hands and fingers towards the unguarded areas of her body before ending by sweeping her feet from under her.

Suzume stopped the match directly afterwards seeing as this was a good point to stop. Congratulating the children on their performance, the matches continued with the civilians brawling, and the clan/ninja children showing what they had been learning in Taijutsu from their clans and parents.

"Alright, with everyone's wounds being healed. We'll move onto Ninjutsu if any of you know any. If you do, please raise your hands," Yajirobee said with a wide grin on his face. Only three of the students were standing out, but that was fine. Everyone learned at their own pace. Three hands shot up into the air, those being Hanabi, Kazuhiko, and Mirai.

"Alright, would the three of you step forward. Hanabi-chan you can go first. Please show me what Ninjutsu you know," He says while continuing his smile.

Hanabi nodded at the instructor, before performing the transformation technique to transform into her father. The only flaw was that his kimono was very light grey instead of white. Yajirobee nodded," Good job, do you know any other ninjutsu?" "Yes," Hanabi said before performing a series of hand seals to produce two clones of herself. They were a little discolored but perfect nonetheless.

"Fantastic job, Hanabi," the instructor praised before letting her go back into the line. "Mirai-chan you're up next." "Alright, let me show you how those are done," She said with confidence and performed both of the techniques perfectly while adding in the replacement technique replacing herself with a log that was nearby just in case any of the students knew the technique.

Looking a little dazed at her skill, Yajirobee praised the young Sarutobi heiress before calling up Kazuhiko. Walking up, Kazuhiko was a tiny bit nervous. He had performed them all very decently well while training with his mother but with all of these people watching he couldn't help but be nervous, he was never one for public speaking or performing even in his first life.

Taking a deep breath, he performed the hand seals for the transformation technique transforming into a perfect Anko. The instructors nodded before he released the transformation. The next one was the Clone technique, performing those hand seals, he created 30 of the basic clones.

"Wait, you were only supposed to create three clones," said a surprised Suzume. Grinning nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "This is the least amount I can make without them looking dead," Kazuhiko said nervously while his clones started to dispel. His mother did say his reserves were very large so he would have to make a lot of clones if he didn't want them to look dead. Nodding while realizing the dilemma.

Suzume and Yajirobee noted that he needed to learn more advanced chakra control techniques in order to fine tune his chakra reserves, while noting to do the same thing with Naruto. 'Maybe that's the reason why the young Uzumaki failed the first two times they tried graduating early,' they thought while making sure to speak to Iruka about the problem.

Performing the hand seals to the replacement technique, Kazuhiko replaced himself with a log. He had nailed all three perfectly

"Alright, that'll conclude the exams for today. We'll tally up everyone's scores and contact you within the week in order to see which class you'll be assigned to. Good Luck everyone and have a wonderful week!" Suzume said to everyone while wishing them good bye.

Anko put Kazuhiko on her shoulders before the two of them left the academy. They were both sure he'd be placed in the advanced course with the little Hyuuga and Sarutobi. As they walked off, Asuma and Hiashi watched them carefully and calculatingly. It seemed like they thought something was off about Kazuhiko since he looked a bit like both Tobirama and Kushina. Shaking their heads they concluded that they should speak to Hiruzen about it.


	4. Academy Meeting

Scary isn't it? Having the next chapter out on the same day as the last one? Bwahahaha!

Little thing about classes. They're ranked the same as the Bingo book here, S through E. S are the Elite of the Elite of the academy, E are the worst of the worst and require 7 years instead of the standard 4 before they're even allowed to take the graduation exam. Class S can do the exam at any time they think they're ready. Only Class S will have a Jounin sensei out of the academy. Class A, B, and C will have chuunin sensei, and Classes D and E are career Genin usually.

Konoha has a population of 5/5 in statistics, there is NO WAY only 27 or so children each year want to be Shinobi. There has to be dozens or more children wanting to go through the academy.

How did you guys like the exams from the last chapter? Did I make Hanabi, Mirai, and Kazuhiko too good, or average for their upbringings?

Disclaimer: Fourth Verse same as the First!

* * *

It had been a week since the exams, Kazuhiko had used the time to train with Anko. She was impressed with his progress with the Tree Walking exercise and had started him on the safer Water Walking exercise since there was a somewhat deep pond in the backyard for training Ninja Techniques. Ninja Housing usually had larger than normal backyards for light training and weaker jutsu training. They were designed to train children before they were allowed access to the Academy Training Grounds, and later on the regular training grounds for active ninja.

The Water Walking exercise was a lot more difficult for the child due to him being so young and not used to using as much nor a differing amount of chakra in order to account for the surface altering itself. It was great training, and he had not been able to get the exercise down. They had trained Water Walking for a couple hours before switching gears to Taijutsu and Shurikenjutsu. After that, Anko tested his affinities and discovered he had a dual affinity to Wind and Water. Due to her not knowing any Wind Jutsu and needing to go to the archives to research how to train them, Anko focused on having Kazuhiko learn some Water Jutsu.

She knew he had an entire year or the full four years to learn two C-ranked jutsu for the graduation exam and set out to teach Kazuhiko the Hidden Mist jutsu so he could use it for future fights, as well as learn how to be stealthy in the element. But moreover he could eventually learn how to use the Mist to perform Water Jutsu.

As the week closed they were called in to meet with the Hokage, who was the headmaster of the academy. Walking to the Academy, Kazuhiko was somewhat nervous due to him never having a meeting with anyone of real importance in this life or his last one.

They got to the Hokage's office, and Anko walked straight in since they had a specific time to meet with Hiruzen. She knew Hiruzen would not be busy with paperwork due to him planning around these meetings and having his council deal with the paperwork while the meetings happen. He of course would look it over to approve it before having his secretary file it away.

"Hello, Anko-chan, Kazuhiko-kun. How have the two of you been the last week?" He smiled kindly at the two of them while he offered them two of the seats in front of his desk.

"We have been very well, Hokage-sama. I have been training Kazuhiko-chan a bit over the week," she replied respectfully while bowing her head a bit. "He has recovered from my mistake last month wonderfully and has learned Tree Walking very well." Kazuhiko was silent during the exchange, being shy since Hiruzen was one of his all time favorite characters from the anime. He loved the kind grandfatherly figure since he never knew either of his grandfathers growing up.

"I see, I'm very pleased to hear that Anko-chan. I have gone over Kazuhiko-kun's results over the past week, and have decided to put him through the accelerated program with an emphasis on psychological therapy through his career," Hiruzen said sadly, knowing full well the cover story for the Uchiha Genocide. Itachi went insane because he couldn't properly handle the stress and trauma from the life.

"Kazuhiko-kun will be in the year 4, Class-S with the advanced students. I will require him to wait for the standard graduation date however due to there being no openings anywhere but the Genin Corps teams," Hiruzen said while watching the both of them to see their reactions. Kazuhiko looked excited about skipping ahead and being in the best class. Anko looked a little worried but equally excited.

"This year will be different, I am assigning teams to the year 4 students at the beginning of the year. This is so we can work out issues in teamwork early on instead of having the Sensei work on it post graduation. Kazuhiko-kun will be on Team 7 with Hanabi Hyuuga and Mirai Sarutobi," he smiled while waiting for their reactions. Kazuhiko did not know what to think, apparently he was on the same team as the Hokage's granddaughter and one of the Hyuuga Leader's daughters.

It seemed as though the team was a diplomat team seeing as though three of the more prominent clan heirs were on the team. Though most of the people in this room knew that he was the Senju heir, even if Kazuhiko shouldn't know this yet.

But shock was the most prevalent emotion he was feeling. "Is it ok for me to even be on this team? My teammates are clan heiresses," he muttered out in shock. It seemed like Hiruzen knew what Kazuhiko's thought process was. "Kazuhiko-kun, one of your ancestors was Tobirama Senju. By the right of being one of the last two Senju that we know of, you are the Heir of the Senju," Hiruzen revealed kindly.

Hiruzen of course was not going to reveal Kazuhiko's true origins to him just yet, nor was he going to reveal anything else at this time. He had limited the information on purpose due to Kazuhiko's origins. But he also knew that no child should not know who they were related to.

He had told Naruto of their parents, when Naruto was very young and had told the youngster not to boast because their parents had to be kept a secret or they'd be in trouble from their parents' enemies.

"The academy starts next week, and you'll be able to spend time with your future teammates and your Jounin-sensei beforehand. If any complications arise, the teams can always be changed before graduation," he said kindly while starting to light his pipe.

"I know my granddaughter is excited to meet you and young Hanabi. In fact both my son and Hiashi-kun have requested 'play dates' each day for the next week with your sensei, to see what the team will specialize in," the old man continued purposely leaving out who the sensei was going to be. It was going to be a grand surprise especially since young Kazuhiko would meet his sibling at the first 'play date'.

"The first 'play date' will be in two hours for lunch, and you'll have the entire afternoon to get to know them, and probably dinner at my clan's compound or the Hyuuga compound. If that is ok with the two of you," Hiruzen smiled while the both of the young ninja nodded.

"One last thing, these will be questions you must answer yourself when the time is right. What do you want to protect? What kind of Shinobi do you want to be?" Hiruzen asked the young lad that was showing incredible maturity.

'What do I want to protect? What kind of Shinobi do I want to be? I just came here with a mission to kill Pedomaru, his boytoy, the Sado-masochist, and Kazuku. What do I want beyond that? Of course I want to protect Ka-chan, but whom else. My future teammates? The next generation? I'll have to think about this,' the boy thought while being silent.

Anko stood and bowed to Hiruzen, "Have a wonderful day Hokage-sama. I hope you'll have time to come to dinner tonight, when Kazuhiko-chan is a little more talkative," she said with a wide smile on her face. The last part of the conversation was the same one that he had spoken to her when she joined the academy as a Class C student, she had been removed from her team to be Pedomaru's apprentice after graduation because she had thought the pedophile saw potential in her. She masked her fury at thinking about it, she wasn't going to sacrifice herself to kill the man that had ruined her life, but also gave her the best gift she could ever get: Motherhood.

Taking Kazuhiko's hand she led the boy out of the office to prepare for the 'play date' with his future teammates. She wondered why Hiruzen had told Kazuhiko about being the Senju heir. The more she thought about it, she also wondered why he had been put on this team. Sure they were extremely balanced with Hanabi being a Taijutsu Specialist, her training Kazuhiko in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, and she was sure Mirai was going to be a Bukijutsu user, a Ninjutsu user, and Genjutsu user due to who were parents were.

But she was putting that aside for now, since they were almost to their house. She realized that the old man did not tell them who Kazuhiko's Jounin-sensei was going to be.


	5. Bathtime and Introductions!

What's this? Three chapters in a single week? What is up with this guy? Are ya scare at my inspiration yet? Bwahahahahaha! Also, if anyone knows the reference I've been making with my disclaimers let me know.

Also, would love to hear your ideas for the direction of this story, I already have a very bare general timeline of the arcs, but ideas for omakes and filler chapters would be nice to have. Should I let Kazuhiko have a summon? If so, what kind of contract should he have? Should the summon clan have Sage Mode, or a set of jutsu that the contract user will be able to use? Or maybe collaboration jutsu? Leave me a review with your thoughts on the matter.

Also, trying to write longer chapters. Will however take a bit of time.

Disclaimer: Fifth verse same as the First!

* * *

As the two of them got home, Kazuhiko was deep in shock. He was on Team 7, the team with the worst mission luck. Though at least he could hopefully plan around this, he just had to remember what kinds of missions Team 7 had gone on in the anime and manga. Though maybe they wouldn't go on those same missions. He still had to have some hope that things would not go FUBAR in all of his missions. But Kazuhiko knew that he would have to take his training seriously.

'What a drag,' he thought while being an extremely lazy person by nature. 'Maybe I should have been a Nara, would have been right up my alley. Can't take it back now,' he continued to think while Anko pushed him to the bathroom in order to get ready for the meeting. She wanted him in his best kimono to meet his future teammates. Well, maybe not the best since she didn't want him to get it dirty while playing with little Hanabi and Mirai.

'Come to think of it, I should probably get ready with him since we did train a bit before meeting with Hokage-sama. We were both a bit sweaty,' Anko thought before gathering her bath supplies. Taking her clothes off, she entered the bathroom silently to see Kazuhiko shampooing his hair. Sneaking up on her son, she pulled him into a surprise hug.

"SADPFASPDFASDFADFHSDB," Kazuhiko shouted gibberish in surprise, as the shampoo got into his eyes because of the prank Anko did on him. Lathering up a sponge, Anko would start to scrub her son's back.

"What did I tell you about never letting your guard down," she said with mirth. Wiping the shampoo away from his face and rinsing his eyes out he would say, "I never thought I'd get attacked by you, Ka-chan in our house." He pouted while letting her scrub his back. It actually felt pretty nice. He wished they had a hotspring so he could just soak in one for hours on end. Maybe there was still a Senju compound that he'll inherit, he was sure Tobirama would at least build a natural hotspring for the clan.

"You had no way of knowing if I were an enemy shinobi transformed into me, Kazu-chan," Anko continued to tease him before rinsing off his back and handing him the sponge. Kazuhiko got behind his mother before starting to scrub her back, while the adult started to wash her hair and front.

"So mean, Ka-chan," he pouted acting like the 8 year old he was supposed to be. Finishing her back, he would help rinse her off before climbing into the large tub to soak for a while. Sighing in relaxation, he couldn't believe his incredible luck. Japanese bathing was marvelous, the adult turned child always wanted to travel to Japan in his old world, but would have never of been able to afford it.

Anko would smack herself on the forehead before realizing they had never got the location for lunch and quickly summoned one of her smaller and faster snakes to get the location from the Hokage.

After washing the wound and making sure it wouldn't bleed into the tub, she climbed in behind Kazuhiko and gently hugged him like a mother would. Relaxing into Anko's hug, Kazuhiko slowly lulled into a nap. It seemed as though all of the stress from his old life and his worries about the future were being relaxed away. 'Maybe, I should act like the child I'm supposed to be for awhile at least,' he thought before falling asleep in the loving hug of his new mother.

After an hour of soaking the snake had returned and told it's summoner that it was going to be at Yakiniku Q, a famous barbeque restaurant in the village and one of Asuma's favorite restaurants. 'At least it's not some fancy joint like the Golden Leaf,' Anko mentally sighed and they could at least wear semi-formal wear. Gently waking Kazuhiko up, she smiled down at her angel. The one thing that made her not go down the route of an Avenger that was deathly loyal to Konoha.

"Kazu-chan, it's time to wake up." She whispered into his ear. When the boy refused to wake up and snuggled into her closer, she smirked devilishly before starting to tickle his sides. Squirming, the boy woke up with laughter. Continuing to tickle him, she started to laugh herself.

"Kazu-chan, we have to get ready for your play date with Hanabi-chan, and Mirai-chan," She teased him while letting him go. Cutely glaring at his mother, Kazuhiko got out of the tub and started to dry himself off. He had forgotten to bring in clothes, so with the towel wrapped around himself, he quickly ran to his room. He saw clothes laid out for him and noticed they looked semi formal.. Getting dressed in the Iromontsuki, he noticed that there was the Senju clan symbol on the back of it.

'Of course she already knew I'm related to the Senju, and is proclaiming my relation. At least it's in dark blue,' he mentally sighed while using his Kazuhiko memories to put it on properly. It wouldn't do to accidentally wear it the wrong way and have his teammates' fathers think he was a slob.

After getting dressed he headed to the door to see his mother was in a Homongi. It took him a moment to get over the shock of Anko of all people actually wearing a kimono. She blushed slightly and asked, "what? Does it look weird on me, Kazu-kun?"

"No, Ka-chan. You're very pretty with your hair down," he said with all the innocence of his apparent 8 years. Grinning, before leading him to the restaurant. She had his hand in hers the entire way there.

As they passed, the various villagers waved at her. When Anko had returned to the village at 12 with child, they figured she was heavily experimented on by Orochimaru.

The duo talked while walking. Anko knew they were going to be five minutes early, but that was just perfect. It'd show his team and their fathers that they were punctual, unlike a certain scarecrow that liked to walk the road of life.

* * *

Upon arriving at the restaurant, Anko approached the waiting area. When a waiter arrived she said, "We're meeting Asuma-sama and Hiashi-sama, could you take us to their table?" Nodding the waiter said, "Of course, they have reserved the private event room. This way, if you may." He bowed before showing them the way to the room.

Anko sat down at the table on the left hand side of the table's head while Kazuhiko sat next to her. Neither wanted to sit in the head's seat because they both knew that Hiashi would more than likely be sitting there even if Asuma was Hiruzen's son and the head of the Sarutobi clan, but the Hyuuga were one of the four noble clans. Well, three noble clans since the Uchiha couldn't be called a clan anymore due to one of their two known remaining members went insane(supposedly), and murdering most of the clan.

Asuma, and Mirai were the next to arrive, Asuma was wearing a Iromontsuki, with Mirai wearing a Homongi. It seemed as though Anko's choice of attire was correct. "So, where is the lovely wife?" Anko asked Asuma as if they were old friends, which they were through Kurenai. "Unfortunately, Kurenai-chan is on a mission. She would have loved to be here to meet Kazuhiko-kun," he said with a smile while lighting a cigarette. It seemed as though he had reserved this room since he could smoke in here.

"Hello, Mirai-sama. How have you been?" Kazuhiko asked nervously while thinking that Mirai's red kimono with a burning sakura pattern made her look extremely beautiful. "I have been well, Kazuhiko-san. How have you been this past week?" She responded formally, as if she couldn't believe this nervous wreck was supposed to be one of her rivals and teammates.

"I've been well as well. I spent the time training with my Ka-chan," he said while trying to break the ice with her. "That sounds interesting, were you working on that unique taijutsu with Anko-san?" Mirai looked curious since it was almost akin to winning a Darwin Award to fight against a Hyuuga in Taijutsu let alone winning.

"No, Ka-chan was teaching me how to walk on water and a jutsu to create mist," Kazuhiko said while starting to brighten up. Mirai looked surprised since she didn't think anyone their age could even attempt such an advanced chakra control technique. She had seen her parents fight on top of the koi pond in the Sarutobi compound over having Asuma quit smoking. Mirai had watched and asked her grandfather about how they were standing on top of the water.

After that, someone that no one expected to walk in entered. He was a tall blonde man wearing a Jounin outfit with a white haori with flames at the bottom. "Is this the right room? I'm sorry the waiter said this was the room we were supposed to go to. I apologize for interrupting your Omiai," the man bowed before closing the door. Both children blushed furious red at the declaration of this being a marriage meeting. Hushed words were said, with the words that this was the room that Hiashi and Asuma had reserved. The door opened once more before the blonde man walked back in while bowing. The adults were speechless since this man was Minato Namikaze, who was supposed to be in a coma after defeating the Kyuubi.

"I apologize again, this is the room we were supposed to be in. I'm Minato, this is my daughter Naruto. I hope I'm not intruding with bringing her," he said nervously.

"No worries, Minato-sama," Asuma said while chuckling knowing his personality pretty well. He was more than curious about his daughter's sensei because Hiruzen purposely omitted it from the meeting that they had. Anko however looked as though she was going to burst from the laughter she was holding in.

Minato, sat down next to Kazuhiko with Naruto, wearing a dark orange Homongi with dark blue whirlpool patterns on it, sitting next to Mirai. She looked slightly nervous, since this was the first day she has had with her father. She had visited him almost daily in the hospital, and was ecstatic that he had woken up last week. He had trained rigorously in the Hokage's private training grounds over the last week to get back to where he was before his fight with the Kyuubi and Obito. He had reported the anomaly to Hiruzen upon waking, and started to prepare if Obito were to come back.

The adults started to talk between themselves, while the children remained silent as to not interrupt their conversation. Kazuhiko and Mirai were still blushing up storms, obviously still very embarrassed about Minato's mindless comment about this being an Omiai. 'As if, Oto-sama would let this flake marry me,' Mirai thought while Kazuhiko was thinking almost the same thing but with him not being in Mirai's league or ten leagues below her league.

The conversation stopped when the adults sensed Hiashi approaching. The two children continued to blush. Hiashi entered the room, and sat at the head of the table with Hanabi sitting in the last seat available. She wore a pure white Homongi, with a light grey snowflake pattern.

"Greetings, Asuma-sama, Anko-san, Minato-sama. These must be your children. It is an honor to meet you. I am Hiashi the head of the Hyuuga clan. This is my daughter Hanabi, she will be your third teammate," Hiashi greeted them formally. "We have gathered here today to get to know each other, so please be yourselves. Let's leave most formalities behind," Hiashi said with a slight smirk on his face.

Hiashi had noticed that Kazuhiko was wearing the clan symbol of the Senju, and stayed silent about it. He wanted to know more about the young man before dropping a particular bomb on the mother and son duo.

The party had just begun.


	6. Lunch of the Elements!

"So what kinds of Ninja do you three want to be? What specialties, and what would you like to protect?" Minato asked the three aspiring Ninja while eating a strip of grilled chicken. Kazuhiko thought for a tiny bit before answering, "I want to be a Ninjutsu, Taijutsu specialist and I think I want to protect Ka-chan, my team, and the next generation. In order to do that, I'll probably need to become the strongest Ninja ever and become Hokage."

Taken aback on the extremely mature answer, Minato grinned widely and said, "It seems you'll have some competition with Naruto. Your dreams are perfect for becoming stronger. Only those that fight for others, to protect them, to fight to your last breath to protect those who are important, become the strongest Ninja of all. My will to protect, was my wife and the next generation. You will go very far, Kazuhiko-kun."

Mirai and Hanabi were astounded by their teammate, and Naruto grinned brightly. "I'm going to be the one who becomes Hokage, Midget" she exclaimed with bluster. Kazuhiko glared at her with a teasing look in his eyes. "We'll see about that, Gigantor," he said right before Anko slapped him over the back of his head. "Manners," she admonished her son. Naruto and Minato just laughed at his spark.

"Since I'm a Hyuuga, I'll be a Taijutsu specialist. My dream for the future is to become the next clan head," Hanabi said politely. She did not want to be branded with the Hyuuga's curse seal. Hiashi looked at her with a critical eye and thought, 'Maybe I'll have to activate the contract early. I apologize, Kazuhiko-san. I don't want to use you, but I have to protect my precious daughters.'

Nodding with her goals, it was a logical decision. Maybe he could ask Hiashi if he could try and have Hanabi become a Med-nin, so the team would become even more balanced. "Admirable dreams, Hanabi. Please don't do something you'll regret. There is always more than one way to achieve your goals," Minato said seemingly knowing why she wanted to become the clan head. He and Hiashi were working on a way to remove that damned seal while he was Hokage, but since he was the hokage he couldn't interfere with a clan's inner workings, no matter how much he wanted to do so.

"I'm going to be a Bukijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu specialist," Mirai said while continuing, "my goals for the future however, I'm unsure of. I want to be strong to protect Otou-sama, and Okaa-sama, but beyond that I don't know." Minato nodded along with her knowing full well who her parents were. They'd be able to train her up using those three specialties, but he was her sensei and so he'll be able to help her greatly.

"The three of you are going to be very well balanced in specialties, but teamwork. I'm going to test this within the next week, to make sure you three can work together. Even a swarm of ants can take down a Dragon if they work together. The legendary Sannin were dubbed thusly because of their legendary teamwork in bringing down Hanzo of the Salamander," he said while wanting to make sure the three of them knew what was to come in the next week. He did not want to waste time with teamwork training if he didn't absolutely have to, but he was more than willing to do some teamwork training on occasion so they'll be a cohesive unit. He learned from his last genin team. 'Obito, curse you,' he thought knowing full well that he'll end his former student if he ever showed his face back in Konoha. Minato, had shadow clones working on the barrier seals surrounding Konoha to detect unauthorized Time-Space jutsu, redirect it to the Anbu's secret prison, while disabling it.

Time-Space jutsu was the only explanation of how Obito was able to dodge his techniques by seemingly phasing through them, as well as Obito's attempt to warp him away from Konoha. "So tomorrow's plan will be a survival exercise. Today's plan will be to have the three of you to get to know each other while doing some basic training. I'll have shadow clones get your training gear from your houses, if your parents give me permission," He grinned at them knowing full well what he was going to put them through. He anticipated tomorrow, and would fully show them all where Kakashi learned the Thousand Years of Death jutsu.

The three children felt as though the Shinigami was stroking their faces when they saw Minato's grin. 'This is going to either suck, or humiliating…. Or both,' the three of them thought at the same time. The parents accepted Minato to get their gear and wanted to watch the initial training.

"Since our team won't be meeting until tomorrow, I'll be training you one on one this afternoon, Naruto-chan," Asuma told his future student with a small grin on his face. He wanted to see why she didn't graduate the last two times she tried to. Grinning like a loon, Naruto cheered. "Maybe now I'll get the stupid clone jutsu down," she exclaimed with passion. Wait, where those actual flames in her eyes everyone was seeing. They could literally see her eyes burning. The adults did a genjutsu release and couldn't dispel it.

The flames ceased, as Naruto raced out of the restaurant to her new home with Minato. She had completely forgotten to finish the rest of her meal. Seeing that, Kazuhiko pulled her portion to his own plate. When everyone looked at him, he shrugged. "I'mma growing boy," he said while munching on some of Naruto's abandoned pork.

"I'm sure she won't mind," he continued while finishing Naruto's portion of lunch. Once done, Minato's clones arrived to give the children their training gear. Kazuhiko excused himself to change in the restroom into his standard dark blue kimono shirt, chain mesh, and shinobi pants. Once he got out of the restroom, he went back to the private dining area to wait for the ladies. While waiting, Kazuhiko started to go over what he knew in his mind. 'Alright, I know the three academy jutsu needed to graduate, I know some Snake Taijutsu, I have not mastered the Hidden Mist jutsu, or water walking. I wonder if I could brute force a jutsu to surprise Minato-sensei. Though knowing how team 7 works, tomorrow's 'exercise' will be the bell test,' he groaned in his mind.

He really did not want to try and convince his teammates to work together tomorrow for the bells. Knowing how it went in the past, it'd probably be an early graduation as Minato-sensei's apprentice, instead of the usual send one back to the academy while the other two being his students.

Kazuhiko knew a lot about the canon universe, teams were usually 3 genin and a jounin. With teams without a jounin sensei being four man squads. If it were the bell test however, he'd have to convince Mirai, and Hanabi to work together. They were rivals, but he hoped they could be the friendly type of rival, instead of the antagonistic type of rival like Naruto and Sasuke were in canon. 'Speaking of Duckass, I wonder if he'll join the Pedo. If he does, the Uchiha clan will be getting one less member,' he thought darkly. He knew Itachi would probably return to the village once Sasuke was dead.

Going through his gear he made sure he had everything he'd need, while wondering if he could use his Ninja wire to recreate the Manipulated Shuriken technique. If not then he'd have to practice something a little more destructive for tomorrow. 'Since I have a godly affinity to water, I'll probably have to teach myself the Gunshot even if it won't be perfect,' he continued to internally monologue. 'I could say I saw a couple of jounin use it while they were sparr…. No that won't work. Maybe I could say I thought of it on the spot or instinct,' he continued, since he was technically a clone of both Kushina and Tobirama.

The door had opened while he was thinking about what he could do. Hanabi entered wearing her black training gi with chain mesh. Mirai wore something of a combination of her parents' genin clothes. She wore Kurenai's skirt with chain mesh pants. A red sleeveless kimono shirt, with a white jacket. Under the shirt, she wore a short sleeved chain mesh shirt.

Naruto would burst in a second later, wearing what appeared to be an orange version of Kushina's genin clothing with the Uzumaki spiral on the back. "Seeing as all of the children are here, why don't we head to ," Minato said as Asuma burst into smoke to reveal he was transformed. He was wearing his normal jounin outfit.

The eight of them headed towards the third training grounds, with the adults and Kazuhiko knowing that Kakashi would probably be there. Minato would punch some sense into the man, literally knowing that Kakashi would have a team. Not knowing the future, Minato will tell Kakashi to train his future team to the best of his abilities, and that Obito and Rin would not want him to wallow in his pain. Even thinking of Obito left an extremely bitter taste in Minato's mouth.

However, he was a ninja and ninjas used everything in their arsenal to win. Even if he had to do something he didn't want to do, in order to get Kakashi out of his twelve year funk.

Upon arriving at the training grounds, they did indeed see Kakashi there reading the latest Icha Icha to the Memorial Rock. When they reached the hearing range of him, even the children could hear Kakashi was reading aloud one of the raunchier parts of the book.

Clearing his throat Minato said, "There are children present, Kakashi-kun. Maybe put the book away and explain to me why I've heard you're still in your funk." Kakashi whipped around and looked at Minato in surprise. Uncovering his Sharingan, he would continue to look at his old sensei in pure shock.

"Not a genjutsu… It's really you, Minato-sensei," he whispered with tears in his eyes. Dropping the book and falling to his knees, Kakashi continued to stare at Minato. The tears fell freely, he felt nothing but happiness, until Minato disappeared. Appearing in front of the man, with his fist in Kakashi's gut Minato looked furious at the man. "Kakashi, you will pull yourself together and explain why you have been disrespecting the memory of your comrades, why you didn't take care of Naruto while Jiraiya did his job," Minato whispered at Kakashi in rage.

He did not know, the pain was too fresh at the time. He wouldn't have been a good influence on Naruto while she grew up, she'd emulate him and would have grown up being a huge pervert. "Minato-sensei," he groaned out, and continued,"the pain at the time was too fresh. Other than that I make no excuses." Kakashi said with sorrow in his voice. "I know you'll never forgive me sensei, but I must ask for a second chance to be the best big brother I can," Kakashi continued while holding his gut trying not to vomit.

"Good, you can start by putting your genin through hell training them. Like I did for you, and the other two," Minato finally smiled at his old student. "While I would have loved to have you be Naruto's sensei, it appears that pleasure falls to Asuma-san's shoulders due to her relationship with Sasuke-san."

Nodding, while standing up, Kakashi would body flickered away to prepare for his students' training the next day. He resolved to fix any problems in their teamwork before the true Genin exam after they graduate.

"Alright, gang. First things first," Minato said while pulling out four scraps of paper. "Hiashi-sama, do you mind if I test Hanabi-chan's affinity?" Minato asked while Hiashi thought about it slightly. 'Maybe it'll be a good thing for the Hyuuga to start adapting some elemental Chakra into our Gentle Fist. I would like to see what Hanabi comes up with, maybe it'll have interesting results.' Before nodding, Hiashi said, "Go ahead, I would like you to teach Hanabi how to utilize her elemental affinity. Could be a good thing to push the Hyuuga forward."

Nodding at the Hyuuga head, Minato would pass out the four scraps to the genin hopefuls. "Now, usually you don't get your affinity tested until you're Chuunin. But knowing now, will be beneficial in learning jutsu, before you're on your own. Though, I'll still be your leader when you're Chuunin and will still help you train," he said easily.

Kazuhiko raised his hand before saying, "Umm… Minato-sensei, Ka-chan tested mine last week. They were Wind and Water." Minato looked at Anko in surprise, while she scratched her cheek embarrassed.

"It was before we knew they were going to be getting Jounin-sensei while in the Academy. Usually it's the parents' or clan's job to train their kids before the Academy. I thought it'd be beneficial to know some elemental jutsu before starting," Anko said while continuing to scratch her cheek with a blush.

Nodding at her explanation before saying, "Alright, why don't you show the other three how it's done, Kazuhiko-kun?" Minato grins brightly at him. Focusing his chakra, Kazuhiko flowed it through the paper. The paper sliced in half while both halves dissolved into water.

"Good, now note how his paper cut in half while dissolving into water. That means both his Wind and Water chakra affinities are equal in strength. This is really really rare, so don't get discouraged if you only have one affinity or none. With training you'll be able to use all five of the elements, while gaining affinities for them when mastered," Minato explained while continuing, "now, you'll need to flow your chakra into the paper. Once done, the paper will do one or a number of things. Fire will burn the paper, Wind will cut the paper, Lightning will crinkle it, Earth will crumble it, and Water will make it wet or dissolve the paper in Kazuhiko's case. Depending on the level of your affinity, the paper will be affected more or less."

The girls nodded before focusing their chakra into the paper. Hanabi's paper crumbled while crinkling very slightly. Mirai's paper cut in half before burning. And finally, Naruto's paper cut in half while crinkling.

"Good, now each element is equal in strength to each other. However there are those that beat each other. Wind fans Fire making it stronger, Lightning is weak against Wind, Earth breaks apart when Lightning strikes, Water gets absorbed by Earth, and finally Fire is doused by Water," Minato tells the youngsters.

"You however will be able to use what are called collaboration jutsu by mixing the elements that compliment each other. Wind and Fire would combine to make a raging inferno, Water and Lightning would combine to make a electrified whirlpool, are two examples. While I'm your sensei, we can experiment with combinations you three can make. I'm sure Asuma-san will be able to go through these with you Naruto," Minato tells the four of them while smiling at the three.

"Now for basic training. I want to see what the three of you can do currently, so I can see how I can bre…. Train you," He continued while smiling at the of them, almost saying break them, in order to rebuild them stronger.


	7. Training Time!

Please read and remember to review!

Disclaimer: Seventh Verse same as the First!

* * *

"Alright, now please tell me what you guys can do aside from what you showed during the exams. I want to know what you guys can do, so I can train you properly around the training you'll be receiving from your parents. You too, Naru-chan," Minato said while smiling at the youngsters. He asked so he knew exactly what she was learning from the Academy. He didn't want to become the Hokage again. He wanted to protect his daughter more than anyone else. Especially when A, and Onoki were to find out that he's alive.

The warmongering old fart would wage world war after world war just to see an end to him and his family. A, on the other hand would send infiltrator after infiltrator to try and abduct his daughter and any others that had kekkei genkai. He needed to be careful not to expose himself, which was why no one knew he was alive aside from those here, Hiruzen, and Kakashi. Hiruzen had announced that he had died while sheltering his comatose body in the Anbu HQ.

Hanabi spoke up first and said, "I can use the 16 palms and 32 palms of the Gentle Fist. I'm learning the 64 palms. For chakra control, I've been practicing the Water Walking technique with my fingertips and palms. I don't know anything else, Minato-sensei." She had a small blush on her face while saying that. Nodding along with her explanation, Minato thought she would probably learn how to develop her own Gentle Fist techniques once he taught her elemental transformation.

"Alright, I'll be working on your strength, speed, endurance, as well as elemental transformation. These things will be a boon for your Gentle Fist," he said while unsealing four chakra weights. "You are to wear these at all times, including training and sparring. These are chakra weights that I created. I'll be setting the weight on them to be light for now since I do not want to stunt your growth. You are not to alter the weight on them unless I say so. While on missions, you are not to wear them. Ok, Hanabi-chan," He asked while smiling at her.

Nodding at the man, Hanabi slipped them on before Minato set each weight to five pounds. "I'll be gradually increasing the weight by one or two pounds once every week. This is so you'll become used to the weight and it won't stunt your growth like I said. I will be wanting you to have a high caloric diet with plenty of lean protein, and dairy. You'll burn off the excess calories during training," Minato explained to both her and Hiashi. "Actually, I want all of their diets to contain plenty of lean protein and dairy, since I'll be having all of them use these weights," Minato corrected himself. He briefly considered trying to make chakra weights that could be worn by children that didn't affect gravity and stunt their growth.

Naruto spoke after Hanabi's turn and said, "I don't know much other than what the academy has taught me. I can make traps pretty well however." She had a blush on her face from all the trap-like devices she used in her various pranks around the village.

Asuma winced slightly at that explanation. She should have known at least one D-ranked jutsu by now. "Naruto-chan, I'll be doing what Minato-sama is doing. I'll make sure your basics are solid, before moving on to various jutsu. First things first, I want you to take a Kunai and follow me. I'll be teaching you a chakra control exercise," Asuma said before leading Naruto towards one of the trees. Anko raised a hand to prevent everyone from talking and watched Naruto sprint at a tree, running up two meters before falling. Cracking a laugh she giggled for a minute.

"Just like Kazu-kun," she said while trying to contain her giggles. Minato cleared his throat and said, "While it was funny to watch that, I have work to do with the remaining youngsters."

Anko stood up straight and stopped her giggling to let Minato continue with his training of his team.

"I can perform the Tree Walking exercise, as well as some basic moves with a set of custom trench knives like my Father. I can perform the Flower Mist, and a D-rank Fire jutsu," Mirai said next. "Alright, I can teach you quite a bit of Fire jutsu, as well as Wind jutsu, but first I'll need to see your basics are solid. The wider the roots the taller the tree can grow," Minato said before pointing at Kazuhiko.

"I can perform the Tree Walking exercise as well, and have started the Water Walking exercise. I can use the basic kata of the Snake style Taijutsu, and can use the Hidden Mist jutsu," Kazuhiko said. Minato nodded and said, " Like the other two I'll be focusing on making your basics solid and can teach you quite a few Water and Wind jutsu."

Satisfied where his genin are at, Minato had the other two slip their chakra weights on before he made two Shadow Clones to mark a 50 meter length. "First off, I want to work on your endurance. I want you three to run this length five times from one end to the other and back. Between each circuit, I want you to do 10 full push ups, sit ups, and squats," Minato told the three of them. He wanted to see where their bodies were at, and this diverse course would let him know exactly how strong, fast, and how much endurance they have.

"Alright, get to your starting positions. This is a no contact exercise, if I see any contact you'll do another circuit after restarting and it'll be double the push ups, sit ups and squats for all of you," Minato said while watching their faces. They looked at him with their mouths open and almost scared.

Getting in their starting positions, the three potential genin started to run. Minato didn't explain that they needed to pace themselves so they could do the entire exercise. Each of his students started to flat out run the first length, racing each other. Being unable to quickly stop, the three of them crashed into the clone of Minato. The clone kept the three children from falling on top of each other. "I believe I said there was to be no contact, you'll be doing another circuit and double the exercises," the clone told the three children.

Gulping, the three of them ran back but at a more controlled pace so they wouldn't crash into the other clone. It took the three of them an hour to complete the entire exercise, due to them being exhausted halfway through and couldn't run anymore. The three of them were sore, and felt battered.

"Alright, the three of you get an hour break. You can use the natural hot spring to relax in turns. After the hour, we'll work on chakra control. The three of you will be continuing your water walking for another hour, then maybe if you impress me, I'll teach the three of you a jutsu," Minato said with a grin on his face.

Asuma and Naruto came back a minute before the three genin stopped. "Anko-san, can you show the four of them where the springs are?" Minato asked the mother. She nodded before dragging the tired children away with her to the hot springs. None of the adults told the three of them that the Hot Springs had a restorative effect due to it being saturated in the chakra of all the ninja that bathed in it.

"Alright, how bad is Naru-chan's training?" Minato asked Asuma while dreading the answer. He had asked that she'd be looked at like a hero, but the ignorant civilian's treatment of her from what he saw made him fear the worst.

"She hasn't been neglected in her training. It's just, Naruto hasn't had any one on one time with any of the sensei at the academy. I know it's frowned upon for them to play favorites, but she has some real talent in her. If she had someone seriously training her, she would have graduated the first time she tried," Asuma reported to his fellow jounin.

Minato sighed in relief. It seemed as though the Ninja at least saw her as a hero. Or maybe it's because Hiruzen chose only the best of the chunin to train the next generations of Ninja. "After explaining the training to her, she was able to get up and down the tree while running. I'll be working on this exercise with her tomorrow, so she'll be able to walk the length of a tree without issue. Then Water Walking, and probably her Elemental training to take her chakra control to the next level. She has a very solid foundation. I'll be testing her taijutsu after the break," Asuma continued his explanation.

"Good, once she has those down, I'll teach her the Gale Palm, and probably the Electromagnetic Murder," Minato told the man while not explaining that he was going to teach her the Rasengan. He was sure she'd be able to complete the technique once she had gotten her elemental training done. "Her reserves however make it impossible to perform the regular clone jutsu. She'll need a more advanced clone technique. The requirements say at least three clones, it does not say which kind. I'll ask my old man to see if we can teach her the Shadow Clone jutsu," Asuma finished while smirking, it seemed like he found a real powerhouse when it came to Ninjutsu.

Her future control and her current reserves which would only increase in time, would make her the perfect Ninjutsu juggernaut. She was also very interested in Taijutsu, so that'll round her out extremely nicely.

"It seems like the old man gave me a very promising student. I'll train her to be the best Hokage ever. I know it's Kazuhiko's dream to become Hokage to protect his loved ones, but I feel like Naruto will be a future Hokage," Asuma beamed at the other two adults. It seemed as though Naruto sparked something in him. Something that wouldn't let him go easy on his students like he probably would have if he had another team.

"Good, as long as my other daughter has a great sensei. I'll be allowing you to test her affinities, and train her in elemental transformation as well. Like I said earlier, Asuma-san, I want to push the Hyuuga forward. I feel like they'll be the two that'll end that blight upon my clan," Hiashi sighed in relief that both of his daughters will have very dependable sensei. He was only hard on Hinata because he wanted to protect her, by forcing her to get better.

"Hinata, is a very gentle soul. I asked Hokage-sama to put her on the same team as Naruto to help her come out of her shell, and to be the best she can be. I apologize for using your daughter like this, Minato-sama," Hiashi told the two of them, frowning at his own inability to train Hinata properly. It seemed as though her mother's death, and the subsequent kidnapping attempt left Hinata as a very shy and gentle person that wouldn't hurt a fly.

Hiashi didn't want her to become a Ninja, but she wanted to do so, and he wanted to respect her wishes. It didn't mean he couldn't ask a boon of the Hokage to manipulate the genin teams a tiny bit this year.

The other two men nodded at his explanation, knowing full well how the Hyuuga's leadership was like outside of Hiashi.

"I don't suppose the two of you noticed that young Kazuhiko bore the Senju clan's symbol?" Hiashi asked the two of them. They both grimaced at that, it seemed as though they knew what was coming.

"If Onoki finds out about him, it will be war, potentially another world war or series of world wars. I'm going to train the three of them harder than what I was going to initially. I hope Hokage-sama does not extend the olive branch to Iwa during our next Chunin exams. It'll pose too much of a threat if they see either Kazuhiko or I, around the village or even Kazuhiko participates. I know the next one that'll be based in Konoha will be in two years," Minato said while frowning. He really did not want to have to train another team for war. It was the time they should be enjoying the springtime of their youth instead of worrying about a potential war.

Out of nowhere came duo shouts of "YOUTH!", that echoed throughout the village. Asuma facepalmed at Gai's antics with his newfound mini-me.


	8. Formal Intros and Training!

NazgulBelserion: He wants to be Hokage for the right reasons. Remember, Hiruzen inherited the title from Tobirama. Minato became Hokage with Hiruzen wanting to retire. Naruto wanted to be Hokage so the village would give him recognition. Besides, none of the previous Hokage used Shadow Clones. Kazuhiko, will use Shadow Clones for paperwork and other duties so he can spend time with his children, family, and the villagers. Besides, Naruto was more of a warrior not someone who would want a desk job, he was very minimally prepared for it. The MC knows it'll be a lot of paperwork and will be fully prepared for it. But I love the joke dude.

Anyways, should I do one massive timeskip to the end of the school year and summarize what happened during the year, or do a series of smaller time skips for the important parts of the year? I'm putting up a poll on this on my profile.

Also, between work, and a few DnD campaigns, I don't have that much time to write. I humbly apologize for the severe delay in content.

Please Read and Remember to Review!

Disclaimer:Eighth Verse same as the First!

* * *

Soon Anko led the tired children to the hot springs and said, "Alright, I figured this would happen so I've prepared bathing yukata for three of you. Unfortunately, I didn't know you were coming as well, Naruto-chan. I already sent a Shadow Clone to collect one for you. For now, the three of you can change in the two caves and enter the springs," Anko said as her evil twin came back, and handed Naruto's yukata to her. "Well now, go change and get in sweetheart," Anko continued.

The children entered the two separate caverns before changing and getting into the springs. Sighing in relief from the heated water washing away their fatigue, the children started to talk to get to know each other.

"We never formally introduced ourselves," Hanabi said while neck deep in the water with only her head above the water. "I'm Hanabi Hyuuga, the second in line to the Hyuuga headship. I like Banana pudding, and training with my father," Hanabi continued before looking at Mirai expectantly.

"I'm Mirai Sarutobi, the heiress of the Sarutobi clan. I like photography and training with my parents," Mirai said while looking at Naruto since it was an ancient saying that ladies go first.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen, and I want to be a Hokage that surpasses all the previous Hokage," the blonde said with a blush while lowering herself more into the springs. It seems as though her confidence took a little hit since her father had woken up. It seems as though he hadn't been spending time with her. Blowing under the water, bubbles came out of her mouth.

The four youngsters felt the water's chakra seeping into their bodies soothing their muscles, and helping their regenerative capabilities in both body and chakra. As the chakra from the springs helped them, the chakra from the youngsters seeped into the water adding to the effects.

"I guess I'm next. I'm Kazuhiko Mitarashi, the heir of the Senju clan. I like my Ka-chan's cooking, and training in general. I will become a Hokage that surpasses those that came before us, and protect everyone precious to me," Kazuhiko said while looking confident in himself. "I hope to bring peace to the world, so no one has to suffer again," the young man continued still full of confidence. He was prepared to shed blood to bring peace, no one would stop him. Not Orochimaru, not Onoki, not the Akatsuki.

For a split second, Anko could swear she saw a ghost behind Kazuhiko. It looked a little like Tobirama. He was smiling at his son, before vanishing. As if, Tobirama was sure that Kazuhiko would make his brother's dream for world peace come true.

As the children continued to chat among themselves, Hiashi had gone home in order to bring his other daughter back to the training ground. He had not realized that Asuma would be the sensei for his daughter's team. All he knew was that Naruto and the Nara heir would be on his other daughter's team. He thought that she might as well get some more training in during the week with the other children. If she showed promise, he would teach her how to do the 32 palm technique early. If not, then he'd be working on her basic Gentle Fist technique. Hiashi knew his daughter looked up to Naruto, and had requested that they'd be put together on the same team to open Hinata up a bit more and give her some confidence. Confidence that he and the main branch of his clan had stolen from her after her mother's death.

Hiashi hated himself and his clan's traditions. He didn't want to brand either of his daughters but he might not have a choice in the matter if he could not figure out a way to save them. 'I apologize Kazuhiko. I have to protect my daughters,' he thought desperately. Hiashi didn't know what was going through his grandfather's and father's minds when they both made contracts with the Senju clan.

* * *

As the children got back to the main part of the training field, Hiashi approached the gathering with Hinata. "Asuma-san, would you be willing to train Hinata as well as Naruto, for the rest of the day?" Hiashi asked the Sarutobi head. Asuma nodding while figuring why not, since she was supposed to be on his team anyways.

Minato was true to his word and started his team on their hour of water walking. Kazuhiko stayed on top of the water for the entire hour, with his two teammates making remarkable progress. With the two of them falling only once, prompting Kazuhiko to laugh at them. The two irritated kunoichi took great exception to this and had chased him around the lake for the rest of the hour.

At the end of the hour, Minato was suitably impressed with their progress. "Good, you guys are severely exceeding my expectations. Good work," he smiled brightly at his three genin hopefuls. He wasn't going to tell them that this year, since everyone had a jounin training them, more than likely everyone was going to become genin. But he'd let them sweat it out and worry about it.

"As promised, I'm going to teach the three of you individual jutsu. For exceeding my expectations however, I'm going to teach the three of you, two jutsu. One for each of your elements," He said this while creating two shadow clones like he did earlier.

"Now my shadow clones will take two of you off to different areas in order to show you the hand seals, and to see what each of them will do. Then you'll practice that jutsu until dinnertime. Alright, gang?" Minato spoke to the three of them, who nodded. They were all excited to learn some jutsu.

Afterwards, Minato took Hanabi over to a clearing near the forest. One of his clones took Mirai to the near side of the lake, and the last one brought Kazuhiko to the far side of the lake.

"Alright, Kazuhiko-kun. Watch my hands very closely," He said while very slowly performing the Snake, Ram, Boar, Horse and Bird hand seals and finally clapping them together in order to perform, "Fūton: Reppūshō."

A gust of wind would come from his hands off towards the lake. One the other side of the lake, Kazuhiko could see a bout of fire coming from the Minato Clone on that side.

"Alright, now I want you to watch once more," Mina-Clone 2 said, while crouching down and slowly going through the seals so Kazuhiko could see how exactly to do them. While watching, Kazuhiko would try to imitate them as best as he could. His wrists and fingers weren't flexible enough to perfectly perform the seals.

"I want you to practice the seals, and in a week's time I'll test you on how well you can perform them. I don't want you to perform the jutsu until you properly learn all of them and can do them quickly. Like this," He said before standing up, and flashing through them. "Fūton: Reppūshō," he intoned before firing off a much stronger gust of wind that made one of the trees sway slightly.

"This is usually a supplementary jutsu in order to increase the velocity of kunai or shuriken. But, like you saw you can use it as an attack that can deal a moderate amount of damage. I'm going to keep having you three doing Chakra Control exercises to increase your control and chakra reserves. Alright?" He said while smiling down at his student. Kazuhiko of course nodded vigorously, as he couldn't wait to actually start using jutsu. He however, was completely forgetting he could use the Hidden Mist jutsu relatively well.

"Alright, this next jutsu has only one hand seal. It is not weaker than Gale Palm, if anything for now it'll be your main attacking jutsu. In order to use it, you will need to gather chakra into your stomach, build up a bit of pressure while turning it into water; And finally, use chakra to launch it out of your mouth. You can use it with a pre-existing water source, or if you get really good with water jutsus without a water source," the clone said while performing the Tiger hand seal. He let Kazuhiko see exactly how he's performing the seal before performing, "Suiton: Teppōdama."

He launched a powerful orb of water out of his mouth towards the tree that he targeted earlier. The water stripped an area of the bark off completely. "Like before, the amount of damage can be increased, and you can potentially increase the amount of shots you can do," Mina-clone 2 said while having Kazuhiko perform the Tiger hand seal.

Unintentionally however, Kazuhiko was worked up and performed the jutsu in Mina-clone 2's face, drenching the clone. The clone blinked before laughing, it was the exact same as Rin. "I knew you had talent. Well, all three of you. Since you can already perform this jutsu, we can continue with it for an hour. Let me know if you get tired," He said while patting the boy's head gently.

Kazuhiko continued to practice the jutsu, his reserves of chakra never depleting too much. At the end of the session, right before dinnertime he managed to deal enough damage to the clone to make it pop. He did so accidentally.


End file.
